


醋怜的一百种吃法-02 暴躁的小辣椒

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 第二种吃法.暴躁小辣椒（暴躁醋小怜的送命题 醋怜蘸辣椒酱哦）太具体的现代pa设定我可能有点知识储备盲区，这篇呢准备写特工花和怜的故事，因为并不懂具体设定所以都是乱编的人设。当然，我们还是不会放弃搞怜的。（我什么时候放弃过23333）所以醋怜合集算是各种情趣play的合集？





	醋怜的一百种吃法-02 暴躁的小辣椒

**Author's Note:**

> 第二种吃法.暴躁小辣椒  
（暴躁醋小怜的送命题 醋怜蘸辣椒酱哦）
> 
> 太具体的现代pa设定我可能有点知识储备盲区，这篇呢准备写特工花和怜的故事，因为并不懂具体设定所以都是乱编的人设。  
当然，我们还是不会放弃搞怜的。（我什么时候放弃过23333）  
所以醋怜合集算是各种情趣play的合集？

醋怜的一百种吃法-02 

谢怜这次收到的任务是在某酒吧和人接头。入夜，城市华灯初上，白日里大门紧闭的会所到了夜里开始渐渐苏醒生发。 

红灯区供人消遣，黑白两道鱼龙混杂，这里白天明面上给法律归束个薄面，是条略显冷清的街道；但晚上便会撕破伪装，吐露潜藏在黑暗中毒蛇的信子----什么见得人见不得人的生意都会借此暗度陈仓；什么见得光见不得光的秘密，也会在这里借助肮脏的泥潭沼泽寻求庇身之所生根发芽起来。谢怜，代号仙乐，接到上级任务，在A城红灯区的苏夜酒吧，今晚凌晨一点会有一批脏货走出。他的任务是截断这批货物，斩杀组织内的叛变者。

仙乐是组织最锋利和敏捷的刀刃，向来负责冲锋打头阵；如若试风顺利的话便按原计划一次性解决掉所有，但为确保万无一失，上头还派了个人配合谢怜。

作为化国见不得光的血滴子，谢怜这类暗器是最锋利同时也是最危险的兵刃；为肃清王党，上头派下的任务尽有见不得人的腌臜原因，但武器不需要有自己的思想，只需要精准地完成上头交派的任务即可。可控的利器自然得主子喜爱，但若它生反骨，便折之挫骨扬灰打入地狱不得翻身，以儆效尤。

例如这次截断这批脏货，其实也就是为了处理掉前段时间查出来组织里窝藏的某位叛变嫌疑人。不过准确地说来，最高指挥部给出的其实并不是要立马杀死此人的意思，事情复杂，还未立断，派人动手的是谢怜的顶头上司，代号无相，截断上级命令私自吩咐谢怜动手。

一把听话的刀子不会去质疑主人的意图；尽管谢怜聪明，知道无相公报私仇的意思，但何必说破。但在这些事情上谢怜宁愿装自己是个死物。

换上一身劲装，披了件黑色风衣，准备好行动的装备和工具，手上缠上绷带，戴上墨镜。手搔搔落下来触着眉毛的几缕发丝，谢怜歪歪脖子，一如那些夜来的过客踏入苏夜酒吧门槛，于一片灯红酒绿群魔乱舞中于角落从容坐下，等接头人来。

谢怜在暗灯光里潜藏，虽然坐在群魔地狱一般病态狂欢的酒吧里，但那些尖叫和癫狂却仿佛与他隔绝。

看似普通的镜片底下是开始自动扫描数据库，核对人物信息的显示屏。偏振片的透光方向与谢怜瞳孔相对，除了他的目光方向，从别的任何角度都看不到这些闪动跳跃的光点；深夜蹦迪的三无四缺青年们把音乐音量开到震耳欲聋，在精神药物的催发下癫狂地大喊尖叫，叠加起来怕是有上百分贝的恐怖；不过谢怜神色如常----他耳里塞着隐形消音器，终端和指令芯片相连。本来这幅装备和任务无关上头是不会考虑到并且配发的，但是细心的战友青玄让他带上了，事实证明青玄果然在生活上事无巨细心如尘，谢怜觉得简直不要太有用。

酒吧里分散着招揽床客的各色妓女。穿着暴露的制服在人群中混迹，甄别有潜力为他们的风流买单的男人们，随时准备开始一场香艳的偶遇；或者怀柔地渗透，准备先灌灌酒好谈价钱。谢怜不想和这些人缠上，一来刻意打扮得保守穷酸，二来漏出小臂上的刺青以示身份——再贪财爱钱的妓女也不会去招惹那些和道上扯不清的人，她们最好是去招惹混场爱面子图新鲜的那些男人们，来钱快且无生事端。

果然，谢怜从进门到现在，一直平安无事地坐在角落。刺青的情报是组织上给的，不过这个不是真的，是谢怜自己画上去的。尽管谢怜的职业给人一种似乎身上应该有大面积刺青的社会属性，但实则真正搞社会的社会人们都不稀罕这些土气又傻气地张扬方式来刻意现实自己的身份。所以谢怜宁可画得逼真，也不愿弄个真的青龙白虎在自己手上。选择刺青，是由于它是道的边界线上约定俗成的老规矩，有的都是和这些道儿上多少沾些边儿的人，亮出来撇去麻烦方便。

状似随意地端起酒杯抬眼一望实则在人群中寻找特征物。晃眼一个红色身影，目光跟随其几秒后谢怜猛的把酒杯往桌子上一剁，酒洒了一桌，但捏着杯子的指节还在嘎吱作响——

若不是那副墨镜的抵挡，谢怜现在切齿的目光怕不是要直直捅过去了。

顺着目光过去，是几对纠缠在一起的男女，再翻过他们，是一位身着低领红色上衣和黑色破洞裤，戴着绕来绕去亮闪闪的铆钉链子，还挑染了几缕红发的非主流，不过这位面容略显稚气的非主流形貌昳丽，张扬又帅气，加上这幅打扮在妓女眼里很是入流，几乎等于在脸上写着“合格嫖客来钱快”几个大字。

谢怜掐着酒杯，瞪眼看着那几个白花花的妓女谈价调情不成后纷纷转头腻着那红衣少年嬉笑。可不是白花花，在那些妓女眼中花城就是白花花的钱票，而在谢怜眼中，这些女人身上所剩无几的布料重点部位都没认真遮，漏出来白花花的肉晃得眼睛疼，而且更作死地是她们还带着那些男人的手往自己身上极具性暗示地摸来摸去。不知花城是不是感受到了这边谢怜锋利的眼刀，可以看出他虽在敷衍那些妓女，但还是有意避开了那些贴上来的白花花的身体。

但谢怜还是很暴躁，准备任务完了回去好好问问花城几道送命题。

谢怜心里默默道，先完成上头的任务，任务重要，任务重要。虽然嘴上低声愤慨骂着素质十三连，但是上头交派的任务还是要排在第一好好完成的，方才花城对着谢怜悄悄比了个手势，是他们专有的接头暗号。看样子花城就是上头派来的助手了，这倒不出谢怜意料。不过这混蛋穿成这样，不知道是不是准备来和这些妓女比骚？还是有意抢鸭子生意招男客来的？谢怜在镜片后面默默翻了个白眼，深呼吸几口对自己说淡定淡定。

花城，代号血雨，一样是把毒辣的利器，之前和谢怜多次联手，二人算的老战友了。不过最近二人关系还新增了一个标签。生死见惯的老刀们没有所谓的爱情精神追求，最初二人也是坦坦荡荡肉体交欢；不过准确说是谢怜单方面以为花城是随便的，但是有了一次两次就甩不掉了，加上花城多次表达心意，二人便瞒着组织偷偷确认了关系。谢怜占有欲强，最见不得这些，生气了的时候是要在床上还要拗着和花城打一架的，不过到后头也打着打着变为更深层次的交流……但是花城后背的抓痕和肩头的牙印都彰显了此人的凶戾! 

谢怜放下被自己掐得咯吱响的杯子，扶额顺势把墨镜往额头上一推，拽着拽着走到花城面前，无视那几个缠着花城的白花花的妓女，一脚剁在桌子上，砰的一声，吓得那几个女人短一瞬安静如鸡，好吧，不是如鸡，她们本来也就是……鸡

谢怜俯身撑到他面前，颇为流氓地挑指勾了勾花城的下巴，色眯眯地打量着花城低低的领口，玩味一笑:"小帅哥来接生意？多少钱一晚？"

花城眉毛很明显抖了一抖，愣了两秒后咳了下，似是有些羞赧：“这位哥哥好会说笑，这里我还是第一次来，哪里能，哪里会……是吧…哈哈……”

没等谢怜回上话，那几个妓女便嬉笑起哄道“呀哈哈，原来这位小哥哥还是个新客，你看姐姐们如何，床上定会伺候得你很舒服的，而且价钱好说啊……嘻嘻嘻……”

花城心想大姐你还是少说几句吧，没看见那位已经恨不得一刀捅死我了吗！

谢怜挑挑眉，哦了一声，“那没关系，一回生二回熟，今天是头次，有没有兴趣让哥哥教教你？”

花城对上谢怜“给你个台阶，快顺着给我爬下来”的暗示眼神，咽了口口水，“其实……其实我对女人不感兴趣的…我觉得这位哥哥就很好……”

“切!原来是来找鸭的，算了算了，姐妹们散了散了，这里没生意”有个女人瞟见谢怜手臂的纹身，眼珠一转，屁股撞了下几位姐妹眼神示意，嘴里悄悄嘟哝了几句后，几人明白了谢怜可能是个麻烦人物，便唏嘘几句钱不好挣云云纷纷散了。

花城松了口气。方才的青涩叛逆少年在没了那些妓女左右加持以后变得有些桀骜和委屈，对上谢怜带着怒气的眼神焉儿下去乖巴巴的样子。

谢怜看着花城明显舒了口气的样子觉得好笑，方才暴躁的情绪被这幅可怜相一盆水浇下来般瞬间只剩青烟袅袅。

“这位小帅哥既然不是接客，那我服务给你一晚，你看怎样？”谢怜摘下眼镜挂到花城领口，扯着本就低的领口吃吃一笑，手指头拨着他下巴尖儿：“小哥哥给多少钱？”

“不瞒这位哥哥说，我还是第一次来…这种地方……不过我的工资卡都上交给哥哥，密码是你生日，哥哥看可以吗？”

“好啊，当然好……你等着吧！”谢怜轻轻笑了，挑挑眉刮了刮花城鼻梁，在他耳畔轻声道：“你个王八蛋回去看我怎么收拾你!”

在别人看来或许这两人谈得甚欢，还咬着耳朵调情呢；但是只有当事人才知道小辣椒爆炸了，辣椒粉还呛了满口。花城背上生了冷汗，怕是回去少不了一场酷刑。

“哥哥，我错了，刚才我真什么也没有做的”

“嘘”谢怜食指抵到花城嘴边，十足温柔地凑近只隔毫厘，轻轻吐息道“你再狡辩这个月就滚地上去睡!”

花城双手投降“我错了我真的错了！好了哥哥……我们先做任务吧……”

谢怜挑眉给了一个凶狠的眼神“你别以为逃得脱，你等着吧”

说罢便勾着花城半垮不垮的低领暧昧地一笑，低声道“三点钟方向。”

花城顺着谢怜勾衣领的手来回摸了摸，似是揩油，随后顺着摸谢怜手的时辰拿起别在衣领的墨镜带上，借着镜片切换成像的反光膜看着谢怜指示的方向。

“黑衣，棕发，瘦高，一米八左右，戴着眼镜，手里拿着酒杯的那个”

顺着这个特征花城很快找到了这次任务的核心人物。然而让花城略有些惊讶的是此人旁边正跟着的一位眼熟人物，还是自己同僚。

权一真，代号奇英。

花城只是接到来配合谢怜的指令，上边并未给他如谢怜一般多的情报和缘由加以解释；所以看到自己同事是这次要干掉的对象，花城还是有些惊讶的，挑眉给了谢怜一个疑惑的弧度，谢怜瞪瞪眼示意就是此人，并且按下花城伺机作乱的爪子放好。

花城低声说了句哥哥让我摸摸嘛，这样演戏才演得像啊。

谢怜先是温柔一笑，尔后一个锋利的眼刀扫过来，让花城觉得自己命根子都有些凉……

哥哥我错了！我不敢了，我做正事儿。

不过虽然这个任务对象有些出乎花城意料，但血雨也并非什么都不知，奇英多次挑衅无相威严，让当头儿的丢面儿不是一次两次了。此人虽武力值爆表，但可能是所有的能量都长武力值去了，情商上边着实有些却根筋儿。奇英这种直率又较真儿的性子，仇家细说的话还真有点算不清，至少现在明面儿上不能确定到底是谁想要他的命。不过上边让谢怜来趟这趟浑水……

花城伸手揽住谢怜的腰，凑到他耳边低语了几句，交换了下自己这边的情报-----

所谓的泄露情报，据花城推断，很可能就是个幌子，知道太多的人活不久，总得一个一个借顺当的名头处理掉，或者换句话说，很可能是权一真这傻小子翻到什么秘密了，有人借此由头除掉他而已；也或许只是无相单方面的意思，毕竟血滴子这种高危职业，有折损也是正常的。向上头都有合理的报损名额，死一个两个，向上，无相可以交代给上面说是意外，向下，给谢怜说是锄奸，算下来他自己很简单，但若出了岔子……谢怜不好说怎么撇清。

谢怜还保持着坐在花城怀里的暧昧姿势，这样方便二人低语，花城刚刚说的话谢怜不是没想过。无相不是一面独大，他说保谁不保谁，空话一句，但是谢怜既然接到命令，样子还是要做一做的。对于耍溜无赖，花城似乎有天生的灵感，而且对于谢怜，二人在此事上颇有相投之处。

谢怜一个“我正有此意”的戏谑目光投过来，花城很有默契地懂了。所以现在最好是弄出个什么乱子出在权一真身上，大家各自都好浑水摸鱼。

权一真性子单纯，无相曾对谢怜说过和奇英交代任务千万只论事，别和他解释为什么，否则很可能这孩子会绕在为什么里出不来。奇英向来直来直往，最为较真，让他在这种复杂情形里出点乱子，煽风点火即可。

情报上给的他们的交易时间快要到了，镜片里的光圈帮助自动锁定查找对象，方才那两人露了十几秒脸后便匿在人群，不过好在上头给的装备够人性化，谢怜都不用盯，终端在耳朵里自己报坐标。

谢怜看着花城在舞池灯光下斑斓的脸，突然伸手前去抚住他的脸，“如果有一天我们可以洗脱这个身份，你会想去哪里？”

花城恍神，似乎没听清，“怎么了？哥哥？”

“算了，没事的，继续盯人。”

花城扣住谢怜的手放到嘴边亲了亲，俏皮地眨眨眼：“遵命，哥哥”

谢怜却难得拂了他的面子，没有配合调情，眼睛飘向密集的人群。花城羽睫扑闪，隐匿在昏暗的灯光下微微闪烁。

事情还得从三个月前说起----

仙乐其实并不服从于无相的组织，他是华国派到这边的卧底。

和很多故事桥段一样戏剧性且狗血性，被卖假情报然后被无相察觉有内奸云云。无相这么精，他会仅仅凭借奇英冲撞过他几次就这么迫不及待地让谢怜来杀掉他吗？或者退一步说，无相真真地很不爽奇英，现在很想搞死他，那他至于用这种直白且幼稚，上下稍微一对质就能察觉到端倪的方法来处理奇英吗？他特意安排谢怜来做这件事，其实是想除掉谢怜，这才是更说得通的解释。

谢怜觉得自己当双面刀，一半黑一半白，好事坏事都做了不少，说为华国做出过贡献也算值了。自己这条命丢了不算可惜，但花城的出现确实他意料之外的变数。

谢怜是真的喜欢花城，自己既然摆明了躲不过无相的讨伐，那既然要死，死之前他也想为花城争一争，尽量保他。

这是谢怜目前单方面的打算。

方才花城的话谢怜听了后情绪有些藏不住，如果自己一个人慷慨赴死，单方面为花城铺好一条路，那他完全可以走得很安详，但是当他知道自己和花城不是单方向----如果花城也是这样想他的，两个人相生眷恋，那我又怎么舍得一个人走？

偏偏察觉到你对我的爱，却让我觉得痛苦起来。

但是没时间了，如果要选择，那么谢怜还是会毫不犹豫坚持自己之前的想法，即使带着痛，他也会尽全力护着花城。

可是这个傻子，还以为自己方才吃他和那几个妓女的醋，明明一把年纪了，曾也鄙夷那些狗血剧情里边男女主生离死别时候的依依不舍；但是那时终归是置身事外，现在自己也做了自己不屑于看的狗血剧的主角，如果快要死了，你会想对你的恋人说什么？

“我爱你，花城”

（还有后文，没写完）

**Author's Note:**

> 这个还没有写完，还有后续，我喜欢狗血剧情，但是不会BE


End file.
